


【弓后】被踏倒的玫瑰

by Masamune1127



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28213848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masamune1127/pseuds/Masamune1127
Summary: 「一粒麥子不落在地裡死了，仍舊是一粒；若是死了，就結出許多子粒來。」
Relationships: Rook Hunt/Vil Schoenheit
Kudos: 10





	【弓后】被踏倒的玫瑰

**Author's Note:**

> ·Rook Hunt/Vil Schoenheit（斜线有意义）  
> ·二战AU

那时候正是1933年的春天，一切都还没有发生。Vil Schoenheit在柏林大学读大学三年级，每日与化学制剂死磕。放学后还要去学校的园艺部帮忙搭把手，这是Rook的要求，这个法国人，明明说德语还带着口音，在论文和课程的百忙之中还要抽出时间来养一园子玫瑰花。若非Vil的祖母是法国人，他们之间的交流一定不会如现在一般顺畅。

他抱着一本精装《美学》第三卷从教学楼后面走，一路上遇到一年级的Ace，二年的Riddle，以及同年的Leona，园艺部在校园的角落，远远看去，就能看到一片格外繁盛的草植。

“下午好，Rook！”他在篱笆外向他打招呼，半天没有人回应，过了一会，在茂盛的植物丛里出现一个带着草帽的头，不知为何，这草帽上插了一根硕大无比的鸵鸟毛，像洛可可时期的巴黎女人般，在柏林午后的阳光下软软地颤抖。

“你好！Vil，原来刚才吹到我面庞上的那一阵香风，正是为了报告你的到来！”Rook的羽毛在春风中飘摇，金色的草帽闪着光：“您帮我带来我想要的书了吗？”

“这种水平的德语你真的可以读下来吗？”Vil绕过篱笆，从小门进去，将那卷砖头一样的书搁到屋里：“我翻开一看，满眼都是抓住两头能跳绳的长句，即使是我也觉得费劲。”

“我买了新字典，放心吧，一定没问题。”Rook还在修剪他的玫瑰花枝，握着一把剪下来的叶子和枝条，丢进脚边的桶里。

“晚上夜鸦俱乐部有会餐，不要忘记来。”Vil牵过一脉玫瑰的枝叶，将它凑到鼻尖轻轻一嗅，以此掩盖自己说话的声音：“情况越来越不好了，或许我得早做准备。”

“我会来的，还是老地方吗？”那朵白羽毛又抖了抖。

“就是上次的酒馆。”Vil说。

“不必难过，亲爱的毒之君！”Rook说，他说起法语，带一点南部口音，不过没有大碍，Vil能够听懂：“大不了，我们毕业就离开这里，回到法国去。凭借你的才华，在普罗旺斯找一个香水厂工作不是难事。”

“或许吧。”Vil掐着那条玫瑰花枝，浅绿色的汁液沾到他的手上：“但也不太容易。”

他们一同骑车去夜鸦俱乐部，是到得最晚的两个，连Leona和Malleus都已经在座。Leona什么肉都吃，面前还有一个被喝空的啤酒杯，但Malleus只是用叉子拨弄着盘中的德式香肠，偶尔吃一片新鲜的生菜叶。

“您的情况如何？”Malleus一家在柏林经营服装店，也做一些别的生意。

“不好。”沉默寡言的犹太人说，你知道，发了新条例，今天我已经将店铺盘出去了。Vil想说点什么，但又无话可说，只能一口一口喝着杯中的啤酒。比起Vil，Malleus才是真正有可能大难临头的人。Draconia家世代经商，抵抗金融问题和扩军都要大量的金钱，比起征税，自然是直接宰犹太裔的肥羊来得更快。

这一餐饭吃得食不知味，年轻人们散席，互相拥抱告别，好像一把星星撒进海洋，各自四散无踪。Rook和Vil推着自行车走在柏林的夜色中，谁也没有说话。春天夜间的风软软地拂在脸上，让Vil不由自主地叹了口气。

“别叹气，毒之君。悲伤有损你的美貌和威严。”Rook说，他的手里拿着今天的日报，是报童手中的最后一份，只需半价，到了明日就成为废纸。头版头条用黑色加粗大字印着“雅利安人条款开始生效”，即使是被法国人卷成一卷，Vil从露出的几个字母和照片，也能推断出完整的标题。他和Rook固然不会因此遭难，不说Rook的法国国籍，Vil的金发就能保证他好好地活下去，但这显然不足够……何况，血统的相异根本就不是屠杀的理由。

“Rook，我有问题要问你。”Vil在国会大厦前停下了脚步，这建筑在二月时曾遭火焚，屋顶被熏黑了，现在还没有完全修复。门口和路灯杆上都悬着红色万字旗，与他们的金发一同在春夜里被风拂动。

“请说吧，我一定知无不言。”法国人仰起头看着漆黑的穹顶，他不怎么喜欢这建筑，对美敏感的天性使他自动回避一切与纳粹党相关的东西。但他无法用理性的语言来描述这种反感的成因，只需要一眼，他就因此不适。“太大，太尖锐了。”他皱着眉头对Vil说，看到这些东西我感到很痛苦，好像心都被挤破。或许他厌恶的不是建筑，而是那种试图以暴力和强权蹂躏人心的狂妄。

“如果……”四周一片寂静，没有人在，但Vil感到被正被魔眼所窥视着，让他不由自主压低了声音，和Rook凑到一起：“如果我参加了校长的活动……”

万籁俱寂，只有黑色的乌鸦从他们头上滑翔而过。

“你会和我一起去吗？”Vil的紫眼睛看着Rook。

Rook在头顶飘扬的红色万字旗下怔住了。

“当然！毒之君！”他的怔愣只在一瞬，马上就又拾起欢欣雀跃的语气。“不管是哪里，我都会跟你一起去的。”

“而且，”他推着自行车往前走，离开国会大厦和旗帜所投下的阴影，一步跨到明亮的月光下：“我们本就约定了要去法国，对吧？既然你会陪我回去，那我也会陪你去你想去的地方。”

在国会大厦前的谈话让这两个年轻人达成了默契，他们没有再提起加入Crowley校长活动的事，只有在偶尔的对视中，才知道他们的心正如同火焰般燃烧。“美”正被践踏。Vil这样对Crowley说，我们不会坐视不理。玫瑰花们长得茂盛无比，但照顾他们的主人却少来了，偶尔路过花圃，Vil都要为植物们的生命力所惊叹，同时思考Rook是否根本不适宜种植花草，不然为何在他放松了对玫瑰花的照料之后，反而让花儿长得欣欣向荣？

夜鸦俱乐部的来客逐渐减少了，校长有意地收缩俱乐部的活动范围，以此将它完全隐蔽在柏林的夜色中。“轻声细语，先生们，同时保重自身。”Crowley说：“毕竟我是个温柔的人，不希望哪一天在报纸上看到各位年轻人的讣告，同时还被党卫军按上叛国者的名头。”这话本该是很好笑的，从前Crowley在对话中说出温柔二字的时候，所有人都会一起大笑，但此刻他们连嘴角也未曾翘起，只是与亲爱的师长贴脸道别。Malleus已经很久没有出现在俱乐部的集会里了，也没有听到Draconia一家的任何消息。  
“在这时候没有消息就是好消息，亲爱的Kingscholar先生。”Crowley说，“有Vanrouge在，我认为Malleus不会有生命危险。他们狡兔三窟，在哪里都有房产，收集金银，然后趴在上面睡觉，这就是龙的本性。”

这显然没什么道理！Leona大声说。  
这确实没有根据。校长回答他。可是你能怎么办呢？在明面上和Draconia走得太近，只会让党卫军把你也送进集中……啊，没什么。

“我有不好的预感。”Vil在花圃里说，他们两个忙着修剪乱长的玫瑰枝条，一个月未曾认真修剪的枝丫几乎将他们埋在下面。花开到极处，已经开始凋谢，花瓣从花萼上脱离，在地上铺成艳丽的毯。“很有可能……”  
“没有消息就是好消息。”Rook的白羽毛帽子太久没戴，羽毛有点塌下来：“如果真有什么不测，我们也来不及做什么了。”他们本想搬到一起住，但如果某人不幸暴露，那么另一个人也无法保全，便没有住到一起。Rook因为会说法语，负责俱乐部与法国方面的联系，而Vil则担负起在学生中吸收成员的职责。政治情势不断收紧，不仅仅是社会，连学校里也有很多教授不见了踪影——“他们是犹太人！”举行演讲的是军部的喉舌，手臂上带着红色臂章：“没有资格站上雅利安人的教坛！”Vil坐在后排，低着头，克制着自己，不让不屑一顾的表情出现在脸上。

他用力剪着玫瑰的枝叶，用力之大，好像要将玫瑰花连根拔起似的。这时候他听到花圃外有人喊他的名字，出去一看却是Eple。

“好久不见，你还好吗？”Vil调整表情，尽量高高兴兴地开口，不想让这个男孩被自己的情绪所影响：“你也去宣讲会了吗？”  
“我们一年级学生被强制出席。”Eple说，脸上露出些难以开口的表情。  
“怎么了？”  
“刚才散会后，军部的人问Vil Schoenheit是否就读于本校……”男孩说，年轻的脸上露出些惶然：“他们就要来……您快离开学校，去乡下吧！”

Rook从花圃里出来，只听到后半截就明白了是怎么回事，把帽子摘下来挂在花匠小屋的门上：“快走。”Vil点头，现在来不及去骑自行车了，总之先离开学校，才能为下一步做打算。他们急匆匆到了校门口，被穿着军服的党卫军挡住了去路，毫无疑问，已经无路可走了！Vil的学生证被翻了出来，与照片对比，确认是本人后，直接被塞进了黑色轿车的后座，Rook因为他的外国人身份，被隔在了车厢外。

“请不要做出不理智的行为，Hunt先生，否则会引起不必要的外交争端。”军官对Rook说，汽车发动了，Vil趴在车窗上向后看，只能看见金色的短发在视野中渐渐消失。

他被投进监狱，甚至连审问的过场都没有走，直接被关了进去。没有纸笔，亦无从通信，但Rook是眼见他被带走的，或许俱乐部成员已经知道了他入狱的消息……Vil无计可施，只得倒在铁丝床上，看着自己的指甲盖。边缘有些开裂，因为他每日在墙角用指甲划一道痕迹，以此来计算自己入狱的时间。砖泥和青苔嵌进指甲缝中，他慢慢地将它们剔出来。时间太漫长了，Vil不知道为什么自己还没有被处死，难道是因为他们有更重要的事情要做？哼，这间牢房的上铺还空着呢！或许他们还在四处抓人也说不定。墙角的刻痕又多了七条之后，狱警告诉他，今天会有另一个人住到你的房间里来。

“是什么人？”狱警可怜这个被关进来的漂亮年轻人，所以愿意悄悄和他多说几句：“听说也是学生。”  
“那不如直接把柏林大学改为监狱好了！”Vil毫不留情地说出一句刻薄话：“反正总有一天大家都会进来，还能顺便修完我的学位。”

到了夜间，Vil照样躺在床上，他刻完了今天的那一道，实在无事可做，只能在心中将元素周期表倒着背。自从他进了监狱，从前课堂上的每分每秒都在心中胶片般地过一遍，有机化学，无机化学，化学史……在每一次回想的最后，出现在脑海里的都是玫瑰花圃，白色羽毛，还有挂在园丁小屋门把手上的草帽，以及Rook带笑的面孔，对他说“早上好”的嘴唇。带着霉味的薄被盖在脸上，Vil在下面闭上眼睛。  
他现在在做什么呢？Vil想起一年级的时候，因为留着过肩的长发，被负责演出的Rook选去演米兰达，他对着他大发脾气，最后Rook不得不将他的角色改为安东尼奥，才息事宁人。如果能有机会再演一次……Vil在心中想，那么即使是演卡利班我也会同意的。牢房的铁门开了，Vil揭开薄被，翻身起来，打算和新来的可怜人打招呼——怎么会是他的法国朋友呢！Rook背对着他，用一贯的轻快语气对狱警道谢，毫无疑问，只有Rook才有这种天生的快活腔调，即使是在党卫军的监牢里，他也能高高兴兴地对狱警说“Merci”。他们在熄灯后紧紧握手，毫无疑问，这就是Rook的手。在现在这个属于枪支和坦克的时代，他能熟练的使用弓箭，手部的骨骼比Vil要更粗大一些，几乎溢出掌握去。

“为什么，我的朋友……”Vil的嘴唇发着抖，而Rook低下头去吻他的手。Vil从前的手只摸过玻璃器皿，偶尔会染上试剂的颜色，但此刻这双手和冰块一样冷：“其他人都离开了柏林。”Rook说：“他们去其他国家避难了，我没想到你仍活着！”

“纳粹党或许已经忘了我了。”Vil压低声音：“外面的情况怎么样？我听说有人策划刺杀希特勒。”  
“很不好，但是仍然能活下去。”Rook说。活下去！这就是最后的期盼了，只要活下去，就一定能看到……“刺杀没有成功，柏林大学有很多学生因此事被枪决了。”

“他们尽力了。”Vil说，柏林大学的学生有很多虔诚的教徒，如果学生们真的参与了针对元首的谋杀，那么一定是认为如果一定要以罪来终结一场灾难，那么他们愿意去弄脏手做这件事，只为了活人在世间的幸福。

牢房里一时间寂静无声，只能听到他们的呼吸声，过了一会，Rook开了口：“我把玫瑰花照顾得很好。”他用手比划着，即使是只有微弱的光，Vil也能看见Rook微微含笑的面孔：“有这么高，因为学校里的人越来越少，连外面田地里的牛都冲进来，踏倒了一大片。”  
“但是被踏倒的那一些仍然活着。”Rook继续说：“只是倒下了，没有死去。”  
“美不会因为被践踏而消亡。”Vil说：“即便是暴风雨……”  
“玫瑰也不会因此被斩首。”  
“能够斩首玫瑰花的……”  
“只有爱人的纤手。”Rook又低下头去，吻了吻被他握在手心里的，Vil冰凉的手。

在Rook入狱之后，又有很多人被关了进来，听说大部分是学生，还有好几位教授。Vil当时的刻薄话竟成了现实，这监狱已然成为大学的缩影。但不断地收纳政治犯也无法掩盖监狱中犯人的数量越来越少，枪决每天都在发生。如果是为了正义与美而死。Vil想。那我心甘情愿。可是如果就这样死去，我会为没能再次见到那片玫瑰而惋惜。从前他因为少年人的忧郁曾轻言生死，将自己代入到戏剧的男主角里，若能英勇地死，绝不苟且地活。但在入狱之后，他有大把的时间来回顾从前的生命。Vil发现，他对这个世界仍有着牵绊，只是这牵绊究竟是什么，直到与Rook再次相会，他才拨开了挡在真实面前的最后一层云雾——他想要活下去，和Rook一起，去到法国南部，走到没有旗帜阴影、只有阳光和月光、只有美的地方去。

这样的日子会来到吗？Vil不确定，但他会永远、永远抱持着希望，直到那一天的来临。


End file.
